The Little Things
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: Taking place in an organized tribeworld, all the tribes have disbanned. Avia is young and one of the last of childern bornraised in a tribe. Life is easy until she learns that who she thought was her father isn't. Now she is out to learn the truth.
1. Happy Birthday Brady

Chapter One: Happy Birthday Brady  
  
It was night and the city was quiet, or what was considered quiet. The air was hot with the heat from that day seeping up from the concrete streets. In the café of the Phoenix Mall a girl sat deep into her fifth bottle of alcoholic beverage. The room was scattered with small piles of confetti from that afternoon's festivities. She hardly paid attention to the footsteps of a guy coming near her. When she looked up she noticed that he was standing over her. "Oh hello." She whispered sweetly.  
  
"Haven't you had enough?" The guy looked sternly down at her.  
  
She looked down at the empty bottles. "I believe I have, but you don't have to be so mean about it."  
  
"Then I guess I'll walk you back to the Hotel."  
  
She looked at him slyly. "You think I need protection."  
  
"From yourself." The girl nodded in agreement, and with the guy walked out of the mall. Standing in the entrance of her room a small girl with blonde pigtails watched in confusion as the two left...She had seen everything.  
  
There were no street lamps in the city. The girl and boy continued to stumble down the street. "I don't think I can go any further." The girl sighed leaning against the wall of an abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Come on it's not that far away." The girl continued to shake her head no and walked inside the warehouse. The guy tried to pull her back but she stubbornly forced herself into the warehouse.  
  
The place was completely deserted except for piles of pink fluffy insulation. The girl broke out into a fit of giggles. "What luck, a comfy place to sleep."  
  
"You're not sleeping here come on."  
  
The girl turned and looked at him. "Oh don't be such a poo. You can just leave me here, I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm not leaving you. Not in this state." He walked towards her.  
  
"Oh how heroic of you." She began to circle him a sparkle in her eye. When she was behind him she pushed him down into one of the piles. She began to laugh.  
  
The guy looked up at her as she sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Lately I haven't had that much fun. Not like when the Technos first came." He looked at her awkwardly. "Oh no! Not the game or Ram...but you." She gave a weak smile. "Do you ever miss it?" He stared at her. She leaned close till she felt his steady breathing. "I do." She whispered softly. They stared intensely at each other. Then in a sudden impulse they kissed, a light almost unearthly kiss, but as their minds slowly began to float to there first night the kiss became stronger and more intimate. They began to savagely pull at each other's clothes. There was nothing there to stop them,...they couldn't even stop themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was exactly seventeen years later. The city had become organized. There were no longer tribes, but instead people living with immediate families in houses. The tribe didn't completely disappear though, most people knew if they were a Mallrat, a Gull, or a Demon Dog. The world was normal like before the virus, but in their own images.  
  
That night Jay sat at the side of his bed. He held his wife's hand. Amber's eye's fluttered open as she lay on the bed. She smiled up at Jay. "I missed Brady's birthday."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure she won't mind."  
  
Amber nodded. "Jay you'll take care of Bray right?"  
  
"He's almost grown...and you'll be here."  
  
Amber shook her head. "No, Jay."  
  
"Amber."  
  
"No,...Jay please, I don't have that much time."  
  
"I'll watch over Bray."  
  
"Thank You." Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Amber..." Jay's voice was weak.  
  
"Yes, Jay."  
  
"Amber, I did something...a long time ago." Amber placed her fingers over Jay's lips quieting him. Lifting her hand she began to drag it through his hair.  
  
"Jay...I know. I've known for a long time." She smiled. "I forgive you." Amber closed her eyes giving her last breath. Jay looked at her still body; tears welled up in his eyes. 


	2. Avia

Chapter Two: Avia  
  
The next day the morning sky was bright. Deep in the heart of the City the school sat different from that of the days before the virus, but there it sat. Sitting in the principal's office a young girl in her mid teens waited for her moment of reckoning. Unlike most students she didn't sit in front of the desk but instead made herself comfortable in the Principal's chair twirling her blonde and blue braids between her fingers.  
When the door creaked open she hardly moved from her comfortable position. Looking up she smiled at her friend. "Avia do you think she knows?" the girl's small voice quivered as she stared at Avia.  
"No Alice I doubt she knows." Avia's voice remained calm as she looked at a row of pictures placed neatly on her desk. "Besides, it's our last day what can she do to us?"  
"You know Selene has her ways."  
"Just forget about it ok."  
Alice nodded and seated herself in a chair. She trusted her friend, always had, but being in that office so early in the day made her nervous. Moments later the door opened once again. Selene entered. She held a tissue in her hand and gave alight sniff as she looked at the two girls. Before she could speak Alice stood and in a panic she began to explain about the huge mess left in her office a few days ago. Avia stood. "Alice, SHUT UP!"  
  
There was shock in Selene's eyes. "I asked you here to tell you that Amber's dead."  
"Amber's dead." Avia's voice shook slightly. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Trudy told me."  
"And you listened to her?"  
"Avia!"  
"Sorry" Avia looked at Alice who was barely moving. She helped her friend out of her seat and guided her out of the office.  
In the hallway Alice began to ramble. Something inherited from her father. Avia looked at her friend. Rolling her eyes she pushed Alice into the nearest girl's room. "Hey what was that for?" Alice screamed.  
"You wouldn't shut up."  
"Just because your mother didn't get along with Amber doesn't mean anything."  
"My mother doesn't get along with anyone, so what else is new?" Alice glared at Avia who was walking towards a window.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Coming?" Avia looked back at her friend.  
"Are you crazy? NO!"  
"I think we deserve a break besides Bray needs us."  
"Bray needs you."  
"You're sick. Remember I have Dal."  
"I don't know what you see in him."  
"He's your brother you're not supposed to see what I see." With that Avia climbed out of the window leaving Alice behind. Alice turned towards the door and rolling her eyes went back to class. 


	3. Keeping Secrets

Chapter Three: Keeping Secrets  
  
As the sky slowly turned bright the girl woke. She sat up but the throbbing pain like someone was taking a hammer to the middle of her skull made her lay back down. She hardly knew were she was. She stopped. Where was she? She panicked sitting up she looked around. All she could remember from last was being at the Mall. She moved her hands around trying to feel for her clothes. The sun was becoming bright and it hurt her eyes. She hesitated as her hands moved across a warm body. Looking down she bit her lip. She cursed under her breath. Grabbing her clothes she quickly changed. She needed to get out and fast, but she was too late. He began to rustle.  
She fiddled with her top with difficulty; usually her boyfriend got the zipper in the back. She stood up from the pile of insulation and watched as the guy woke up. He slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked ahead he gave a jump. The girl smirked. He looked up at her, "did we?"  
"I don't know I was drunk, but you were not."  
He sighed. "I think we did."  
"Well that's just great, do you know what this means?"  
"You won't tell?"  
"Of coarse not, I'd get screwed."  
"And we wouldn't want that." He said in a sarcastic tone.  
"No, we wouldn't, but the question here is will you tell?"  
"What?!"  
"In the end you'll feel guilty, and you'll tell."  
"No I won't tell, I will feel guilty, but I wont tell." He paused. "Will you feel guilty?"  
"Look who you're talking to." She mumbled  
He stopped. He had never seen her this way. On the verge of tears she threw him his pants. He looked at her. "I'm sorry, about what happened. I—"  
"Don't bother; I gotta go." She walked toward the door. Stopping she turned. "And remember: No one knows about this, so we just forget it." 


	4. Bray's Place

Chapter Four: Bray's Place  
  
Avia walked the sidewalk of a nice neighborhood. She hated neighborhoods like these and preferred her artsy apartment in the city. Avia stood in front of one particularly nice house. There was a red motorcycle out front. Bray was home. Instead of ringing the door bell Avia went to the back. Just as she was about to round to the corner she heard voices coming from inside the house.  
"Trudy will you stop putting salt in that you'll kill the kid and Jay." Avia recognized the voice and curiously looked in the window. Her mother stood next to the refrigerator holding a bowl as she glared at Trudy.  
"Ebony, why are you here again?"  
"Helping Jay"  
"What for, you never help anyone but yourself, and your kids."  
Ebony placed one of hands on her hip. "He helped me when Slade died." Avia smiled triumphantly as she watched an embarrass Trudy go back to cooking.  
Avia walked along the house until she found a ladder. This had always been the hardest part about sneaking around. She lifted the ladder to the window on the second floor. Trying to remain quiet she climbed the ladder. When she reached the window she looked inside. There was no one inside, but strangely enough the window was slightly opened. Avia became suspicious as she lifted the window and climbed inside.  
Bray's room had always intrigued Avia. She really didn't understand why but it was always a comfortable place to go. His computer which was normally on catching the latest news of the city was off. His bed was unmade as well, but this was usual. Avia went to the computer and clicked it on. There was an old-pre virus show on. Avia made a disgusted noise. Words moved across the bottom of the screen announcing Amber's death. "Why is the news so insensitive?"  
"I don't know." Avia turned giving her friend a smile. Bray was the image of his father with chestnut hair. He wore a black v-neck sweater and some denim jeans. Bray returned the smile hugging Avia. "I knew you'd try to get by so I saved you the trouble of knocking."  
"You're beginning to know me too well."  
"Glad you'll finally admit to it."  
"Then I'm going to have to change and see you less often."  
"Now you wouldn't punish me like that."  
Avia grinned in return. She then sat down quietly looking up at Bray. "I'm sorry about Amber."  
Bray looked out the window. "Yeah, you know she was doing so great and then..."  
Avia took his hand in hers. "I know how it feels."  
"Slade"  
"Yep, good old Dad, coolest guy around, took me to school on a motorcycle. At ten you think they'll live forever and then one day Salene calls you to the office and you know you didn't do anything wrong and it just...I don't know." She looked at Bray. "Why am I babbling? I'm supposed to be helping you."  
"You just being here is all I needed, thanks." He hugged Avia.  
"No Problem; now to work my magic else where, Where's Jay?"  
"In the office, I think he's taking it the hardest he hasn't said a word since he told me."  
"I'll go see him."  
"Be careful I don't think Ebony meant for you to be out of school."  
"Oh please she'd have to find me first." Avia walked out of Bray's room. She knew the house like it was her own. Hearing her mother's voice in the dining room down stairs Avia cursed under her breath. The office was downstairs. She waited for Ebony to go back into the kitchen. When Ebony had done this, avia quickly moved down the stairs and into the office.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Avia breathed a sigh of relief, and then smiled. "Now is that anyway to greet me?"  
"You're supposed to be out of school."  
"What's up with everyone? I'd like to mention that it is my last day, and the day is almost finished so it doesn't matter."  
"But it was your last day you might not see some of them ever again."  
"I think I can handle it; most of them still refer to me as 'Ebony's little brat.'"  
"No they don't."  
"Yeah they do, now admit you're glad to see me."  
"I'm glad to see you."  
Avia walked to a cabinet and opening it pulled out a checker set. She placed it on the desk and began setting up the pieces. "Today I'm not going to let you beat me."  
"Well then you'll be crying because you can't beat me."  
Just as Avia was making herself comfortable, there came a knock on the door of the office. Looking at the door Avia headed toward the cabinet once inside Jay asked who it was. "Jay, it's me Trudy."  
"Yeah"  
"I just came to see how you were."  
"I'm as well as to be expected."  
"I'm so sorry Jay; I know what she meant to you."  
"Yes..."  
"Um, Jay...well Dinner will be up in a bit."  
Jay nodded in understanding and with that Trudy left. Avia came out of the cabinet smiling. "Is she gone?"  
"Yeah"  
"Is it dinner time already?"  
"I guess." Jay said quietly. Avia walked to the office door. "Where are you going?" He called after her.  
"Home"  
"Ebony's planned for you to eat dinner here."  
"No thank you I have plans."  
"Like What?"  
"Dinner, movie and maybe more"  
"Dal?" Avia nodded. "I don't like him."  
"And? I mean he's better then most guys right?"  
"If you say so."  
Avia smiled, and then walking out the door sighed a bit upset she went back the way she came trying to shrug away Jay's disapproval. 


	5. The End of an Era

Chapter Five: The End of an Era  
  
It was near evening when Avia made it back to the apartment. A red light flashed on the phone; Avia rolled her eyes. She hated the phone. It was the one technological wonder she just couldn't get: People breathing into their receivers and in your ears while you have a conversation. Pressing one of the buttons her mother had so kindly labeled for her, Avia waited for the message. "Hey, Avia, this is Mom we're having dinner at Jay's tonight, um, Trudy is going to be there, so play nice."  
Avia erased the message. "Sorry mother can't make it." Just as Avia was heading to the kitchen the phone rang. "Oh please don't let this be her." Avia breathed picking up the phone. "Hello"  
"Hey you"  
Avia grinned. "When are you coming, Dal?"  
"I can't Babe the Casino's out of control."  
"Well can't Lex handle it?"  
"No sweets I—I gotta—talk to you later."  
"DAL" Avia screamed into the receiver. It was no use, she hung up the phone. Unable to hold her anger in she grabbed her coat and ran out of the door. Some time later Avia walked into the Casino Lex ran. Squinting through the dim lighting she noticed the place was almost empty. Trying to remain calm she walked toward the bar. She had never been in a Casino and figured she should remain anonymous. She approached the bartender in a sultry she had seen her mother do when she was very young. She had been working on it ever since then. Eyeing her, the bartender gave a gracious smile. "And how may I help you?"  
Avia smiled. "You can help me by telling me where your employer is?"  
The bartender laughed. "Don't tell me you're one of Lex's girls."  
"Oh no, I'm here for business."  
"Well Lex is out, but you can talk to Dal."  
"And where is this Dal?"  
"Oh he's right there." The Bartender pointed to a booth in the corner, but it was empty.  
"Where is he, because he's not sitting there?" She said trying to keep her smile.  
"He's probably in back then, but you don't want to go back there."  
"Oh yes I do."  
"What?"  
Avia looked up. "I really must get this message to him." She tapped her finger on his nose. "You know how it is."  
The bartender grinned, "Yeah."  
"Yeah...now where can I go?" He pointed to a door behind him. "Thank you very much." Avia walked toward the door the fake smile wiped from her face. When she reached the door she noticed it was slightly ajar. Avia walked in the room that was dark except for an orange glow that coming from another room. Walking toward the light she heard giggling. Avia's boiled over and charging into the room she clicked on the light.  
"Oh who turned on the light?!" a girl with chestnut hair sat up in the bed. She looked at Avia absently and turning back in the bed she shoved someone, "Dal, Dal."  
Avia stood firm as her boyfriend sat up in the bed. She just looked at him; then turning quickly she walked out of the room.  
When she made it home she went straight to her room. She walked in talking taking in the blue walls; turning she looked at one in particular. It was covered in an array of pictures portraits of each Mallrat. Avia sighed. She didn't even know most of them. She looked around finding things that reminded her of Dal. She threw them in a box and kicked it toward the door. Then picking up the phone she started dialing. Before she realized she had dialed the wrong number she heard a voice. "Hello?" It was Bray.  
"Uh..."  
"Avia where are you? I thought you were coming to dinner?"  
Avia quickly hung up the phone and changing she jumped into bed and cried. 


	6. Escaped Criminal

Chapter Six: Escaped Criminal  
  
The next day Avia and Alice sat in Ruby's Café. She had started it because living in Liberty had become dull so packing up she moved to the City and the café showed great success in the seventeen years it had been open. Alice and Avia sat in their usual window booth a plate of fries between them. Alice took another sip of her water. "And you didn't do anything? That's not like you," referring to the night before.  
Avia sighed. "I know. I just—my mind went blank."  
"But you called Bray."  
"I didn't mean to."  
"Maybe you did." She took another fry. "I mean what if it was one of those subconscious things?"  
"What?!"  
"Well you've done it before. Remember that time you went to summer camp by yourself you tried to call Bray every night before you got caught."  
"But that wasn't subconscious."  
"The first time was, you said you were going to order a pizza."  
"Whatever," Avia sat back looking up at the computer monitor that was on the news. Suddenly a face came up on the screen. It was scraggly and worn but had a vague familiarity to Avia. "What the—hey, Ruby can you turn it up!"  
Ruby nodded and turned the knob until the reporter's voice filled the Café. "Mega is a dangerous man, known for his attempted take over of the City. We find it necessary that you not stay out late. This man is ruthless. In other news..."  
Avia looked at Alice who was staring at her in shock, but quietly muttered. "Were they talking about your Uncle Mega?"  
"Well they're not talking about my brother."  
"What's going to happen?"  
"Nothing, life will go on as usual, they'll find him in a week."  
"Your mother's not going to buy that speech."  
"I know but I can't think of anything else." Avia dipped into her bag and pulled out some money. "Look here's my share. I'm going to go see if my Mom is ok."  
Alice nodded. 'I'm coming by tonight, be ready!"  
Avia smiled at her friend and walked out of the door. Alice sat at the booth finishing the plate of fries. She looked in her purse and counted out some money as usual she was short. She eyed Avia's share on the table, counting it she smirked as usual Avia was over. She did it on purpose. Putting the cash together she walked up to the counter. "Hey ruby one fry two waters."  
"Yeah I know the usual." Ruby took the cash. "Hey why'd Avia—" The phone rang. "One minute." Ruby picked up the phone. "Hello Ruby's Café...Oh hey" Pause, "yeah, well you just missed her, yeah, but her friends here maybe she knows were she went." Another pause, "yeah her," Ruby walked over to Alice. "Here, phone, really nice sounding guy."  
Alice grinned taking the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Alice, do you know where Avia might be? I've tried everywhere."  
"She went home; Uh—Bray is this about her calling you last night."  
"Yeah what's wrong?"  
"It's Dal, but please don't kill him, my mother is pretty attached to him."  
"What the little Bastard do now."  
"Avia found him bed with another girl, one of the waitresses at the Casino."  
Alice heard a silent strand on curses. "Look I'm going by there."  
"The Casino?"  
"No, Avia's"  
"Uh Bray, have you seen the news? Mega's out."  
"They freed him?"  
"No, he broke out. Avia went to go calm ebony, so I don't think it would be a good time to go rescue her on your motorcycle."  
"I see what you mean." Alice heard the tone of disappointment. "I'll catch up with her later."  
"Right then, see ya, Bray."  
"See ya, Alice" 


End file.
